


[podfic] Family Matters

by lilypods (atamascolily)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Force Ghosts, Gen, One Shot, Plot Twists, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author, Skywalker Family Feels, Why Didn't You Tell Me?, from a certain point of view, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/lilypods
Summary: When a gene test reveals some disturbing results in the aftermath of the Battle of Endor, a serious talk with Obi-wan's ghost is in order.





	[podfic] Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285991) by [atamascolily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/atamascolily). 

> Thanks to KLCtheBookWorm for hosting the mp3! (Go read her fics here on A03, too; they're great!)

Download MP3 [here](https://www.bookwormlibrary.us/atamascolily_podfics/Family_Matters3.mp3).


End file.
